


Love Hurts

by mft



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Y'all KNOW that loki being mean to him is the thor equivalent of dirty talk, vaguely set sometime before the movies maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mft/pseuds/mft
Summary: “Constantly,” Loki sighed. “Constantly interrupting me. Be it a verbal interruption or merely interrupting me with your attitude, the point still stands. You always have to interject something brutish of your own.”Thor just smiled very handsomely, as if he’d never done anything wrong in his life, and kissed Loki again. “Anything else?” he asked.“Plenty,” Loki said. “How much time do you have? I could keep you here for years, just listing grievances I have against you.”





	Love Hurts

Thor trained irritatingly hard, and irritatingly often, in Loki’s opinion. He always inevitably turned up to Loki’s rooms sweaty and disgusting, and no matter how much Loki may or may not have secretly enjoyed the extra roguishness that smeared dirt somehow brought about, he always insisted that Thor bathe before he _dare_ think about defiling Loki with his stench. 

So that’s where Thor was; Loki was reclined on his bed, wearing nothing but a silk robe and acting like he had the capability to be interested in whatever he was reading when he had Thor just through the corridor in the baths. He licked his first finger and flicked to the next page when he heard the water shut off, the very picture of petty disinterest. 

Thor walked out, his hair beautifully damp, of course not bothering with anything so mundane as a towel; his skin was glorious, sun-kissed, practically dewy from the steam. He leaned against the wall and seemed to take Loki in for a moment. Loki deigned to glance at him over the top of his book, and even though he, perhaps, wanted to let out a primal shriek of sexual frustration, he refrained, and merely raised his eyebrows. 

Thor walked over to the bed, pushing the book down because he was an impatient oaf, and gave Loki a slow, thorough kiss that Loki supposed he couldn’t help but enjoy. “I suspect your baths are better than mine,” he told Loki once they broke apart. 

“Are they?” Loki asked, thinking of other, more pressing matters that were also surprisingly nice. “Stop touching my book. You’re damp, you’ll ruin it.”

“Then put it away,” Thor suggested, kissing him again like he couldn’t resist. 

“It’s interesting,” Loki lied, nipping lightly at his lip. “If I put it away, there had better be something even more interesting to replace it.” 

Thor sat up at that, and while Loki’s aloofness really knew no bounds, he was, unfortunately, extremely susceptible to Thor’s — well. All of him. Thor gestured to himself, playful and smug, and Loki was weak — he gave him a slow, considering once-over, and pursed his lips. “Is that meant to impress me?” he asked. 

“I think it’s succeeding well enough,” Thor said, much too pleased with himself. Loki would have to do something about that. “But, of course, I could always leave you to your book.” 

“Oh, shut up,” Loki said, closing the book at random and throwing it across the room with zero hesitation. Thor laughed and settled back on top of Loki, supporting all of his weight on his forearms so he wouldn’t crush him. Considerate. Loki looked at him, petulant and irritated because of how fucking gorgeous Thor was, and he couldn’t help but touch, reaching up to rest his hand on Thor’s chest. “Now what is it you seek?” 

“I’ve everything I could ever want in front of me,” Thor said, and Loki rolled his eyes at how disgustingly sweet and genuine he sounded. He continued to feel Thor up, nonetheless. 

“Your strategies won’t work on me,” Loki said, doing a terrible job of feigning disinterest. 

“I think I’ve had some success,” Thor pointed out, shrugging. “But if you’d really like me to leave, feel free to take your hands off of me.” 

“I mean the dramatics,” Loki said, his hands now sliding up to Thor’s shoulders. “It’s unnecessary.”

“I’ve no intentions to stop,” he said, lowering himself down to kiss Loki again. 

“Oh — never mind,” Loki said, made weak at the way he felt Thor’s shoulders flexing under his hands, and then annoyed with himself for feeling so weak. Thor kept himself there, showing off and kissing Loki deeply for a moment. Loki broke the kiss to look at his arms and made a disgusted noise, pushing at his side to get him to roll off. “This is indecent,” he complained. 

Thor pouted, and moved to Loki’s side, instead, incorrigible. “Why? I was having a nice time,” he said. 

“I know you were,” Loki said, turning on his side to face Thor. “Which is why I made you stop. You know how much I enjoy ruining your nice times.” 

“And were you having a _bad_ time?” Thor asked, grinning and wrapping his arm around Loki’s slim waist. 

“That is irrelevant,” Loki said, deigning to nestle in against Thor, since they were both clean. He could allow it. “What matters is foiling your plans. Whether I have an independent plan of my own is beside the point.” 

“Well,” Thor said, leaning in to kiss him again, “feel free to do your will independently of mine.” Loki wriggled slightly, unsure how he felt about all of this cuddling — it was, undoubtedly, cuddling, and he wasn’t even post-orgasmic and therefore too lazy to stop it. What would people _think?_

“Why do you insist on — this?” he huffed, leaning in to kiss him reproachfully. 

“Would you have me stop?” Thor asked, kissing him back. 

“I would,” Loki said, even though he pressed closer. “It’s sentimental and foolish. You can’t fuck me as hard as you do and then love me so soft.” 

“Yes I can,” Thor said, like it was the simplest thing in the nine realms. “But if you would rather I fucked you hard again, instead, I’m sure I could oblige you.” 

“As I have told you many times before, brother,” Loki said somewhat wryly, “you’re fortunate that I am likely the only person who would appreciate these charming quirks of yours.” 

“I am indeed lucky,” Thor said, looking at Loki like he was something precious. Loki hated it.

“Hush,” he said. “This doesn’t work on me. It’s superfluous.” 

“I’m stating fact, only,” Thor said, smiling. “Not trying to woo you. That has been done, has it not?” Loki laughed briefly, drawing his hand away again. 

“You consider me wooed? That couldn’t be further from the truth,” he said somewhat ominously. “It takes significantly more to woo me.” 

“And what would it take? Out of curiosity,” Thor asked, sliding his hand down to Loki’s ass. 

“More effort,” Loki said, undeterred. “For starters. What, you think you can flex your muscles and fuck me over every piece of furniture in my apartments and I’ll swoon?” The fact that he had, in fact, swooned on multiple occasions was beside the point. “I demand more respect than that.” 

Thor smiled warmly, reaching up with his other hand to cup just under Loki’s jaw. “Anything you wish,” he said, sounding irritatingly like he meant it — and curse him, Loki was too pleased with himself, with Thor in his bed, with everything to even consider all of the ways he could use that to his advantage. “Although, I must admit — making you swoon seemed to be incredibly easy.” 

“It wasn’t,” Loki said, offended, and turned his head to bite lightly at the heel of Thor’s palm. “You still owe me a new tunic from yesterday. I can’t believe you tore it clean off.” 

“I told you I would replace it, and I was in a rush!” Thor said, laughing. “Don’t act as if you didn’t enjoy it.” 

“Nobody’s ever done that to me before,” Loki grudgingly admitted. “But that doesn’t mean I enjoyed it. I was rather attached to that tunic,” he lied. “Maybe I’ll make you sew it back together yourself as punishment.” 

“You enjoyed it,” Thor said, smirking. “I would bet on that.” 

“What would you bet?” Loki asked, raising his eyebrows. 

“A considerable amount, given the way you clung to me so desperately afterwards,” Thor said. 

“I would have fallen otherwise,” Loki groused, nestling back into Thor’s broad chest again after only a moment of reluctance. 

Thor hummed. “Send me your bill,” he teased. 

“I have many other complains I can send you along with the bill,” Loki murmured, leaning up to kiss him lazily. “Shall I?” 

“Please,” Thor said, distracted by kissing him back, slow and unhurried. 

“Or I can air them now, if you prefer,” Loki offered, even as he pressed in for a deeper kiss, still slow, licking lazily into Thor’s mouth. 

“By all means,” Thor hardly pulled back to say. 

“For one thing,” Loki said into his mouth, his words still somewhat slow and distracted, “you’ve never had any kind of respect for what I wish to do with my time. For instance, if I am researching but you’d prefer to fuck me over my desk, what do we end up doing?” 

“Fucking you over your desk,” Thor murmured, kissing Loki deeper and more thoroughly for a moment before he relented to let Loki reply. 

“Exactly,” Loki said, pressing in closer and winding his arms around those broad shoulders, unable to resist. “With no regard for my tranquil plans for the afternoon. And constantly. I come to your rooms intending to tell you something important, and what happens?” Loki shivered when Thor pulled him closer by the hips, pressing his thumb just under the dip of his hipbone. “And you continually insist on manhandling me. Yes, yes, I’m not as absurdly muscular as you, I get it.” 

“Would you have me stop?” Thor asked, making no move to. “And furthermore, I’m not absurdly muscular.” 

“No? What do you call this?” Loki asked, moving his hand down to poke lightly at Thor’s abs. Horrible. 

Thor didn’t even look down. “Hard work?” He said, shrugging. What a lie! He’d been so naturally beautiful since puberty — Loki had only gotten taller, but of course Thor had been the naturally beautiful type to fill out perfectly. 

“It’s absurd, is what it is,” Loki said, poking him again and then relenting and flattening his hand to just feel him up appreciatively. 

“You like it, I suspect,” Thor said. “Loathe as you are to admit it.” 

“Well,” Loki huffed. “I have functioning eyes, of course there’s — it could be — anyway, it’s absurd. Stop interrupting my list of grievances. That’s another one! You interrupt me.” Thor only made a shocked and then apologetic face at that. “Constantly,” Loki sighed. “Constantly interrupting me. Be it a verbal interruption or merely interrupting me with your attitude, the point still stands. You always have to interject something brutish of your own.” 

Thor just smiled very handsomely, as if he’d never done anything wrong in his life, and kissed Loki again. “Anything else?” he asked. 

“Plenty,” Loki said. “How much time do you have? I could keep you here for years, just listing grievances I have against you.”

“I’m content to listen,” Thor said, his eyes lighting up in a mischievous way that Loki certainly didn’t trust. “But perhaps I could attempt to…right some wrongs, along the way,” he said, sliding his hand down Loki’s back again, squeezing his ass and pulling him in at the hips. 

Loki raised his eyebrows, kissing him again. “Is that so,” he said. “My grievances are numerous, brother, and my memory long.” 

“I would not expect anything less,” Thor said, moving down a little to kiss his neck. “So let’s make a game of it. Keep talking about how terrible I am while I do whatever I please to you, and you win. If I can make you shut up — without covering your mouth — I win,” he proposed, grinning. 

Loki was impressed, despite himself, and threaded a hand into Thor’s hair. It admittedly sounded like an absolutely ideal scenario, straight out of some fantasy he never knew he’d had. “Alright,” he said after a moment. “I’m game. Is there no reward other than the victory in and of itself?” 

“Mm, you have a free pass to tell me whatever you'd like me to do, or something,” Thor said, waving a hand. “Is victory not satisfying enough?” 

“More precise terms can be discussed once a victor has been established,” Loki decided. “Very well. To begin again: your arrogance. Is it your fault that you are arrogant? No, you’ve merely been brought up with a golden spoon shoved down your throat, living at the top of the golden world. But now that you’ve been presented with ample evidence to the contrary, you still insist on being arrogant.” Thor hummed to indicate that he was listening and kissed further down Loki’s neck, sucking a mark. Starting out slow, it seemed. Was this all he had? Loki smirked up at the ceiling, and continued, “It’s infuriating. You’re the pinnacle of mediocrity and yet you insist that you’re the best. Perhaps you’re a good warrior, but what does that matter? Combat is so juvenile and mindless that it hardly requires any strategy. Your naivety and idealism — thinking you can take on the world with only your fists and your precious hammer, which brings me to my second point.” 

“Which is?” Thor asked, reaching over to grab the oil one of them had left on one of the adjacent pillows from that morning. He kept kissing down, catching one of Loki’s nipples between his teeth. 

Loki felt a stab of pleasure at that and he did squirm, but his words didn’t falter. “Your blind optimism, of course,” he said, “as well as your stubborn tendency to romanticise. Your friends, your conquests, myself included — you take the most idealistic view of everything and run with it without even pausing to consider that it might be complicated. Take me, for example; not only have you always foolishly given me more than the benefit of the doubt, you’ve built me up to be this unfortunate, good-hearted creature who can do no wrong, despite the overwhelming evidence to the contrary.” 

Thor raised his eyebrows at that, but didn’t comment pas moving one hand down to squeeze the base of Loki’s cock, and just because Loki wasn’t allowed to react verbally didn’t mean he couldn’t react physically. He arched up, enjoying the feeling, and continued. “And it’s always been like that. You’d fixate on an idea and see it through regardless of how the idea worked in practise. Remember your archery phase? And when you wanted more than anything to go with that dreadful woman to Alfheim and it ended up horrible, just as I’d told you it would? But no! You were so assured and so determined that it would be just as you’d imagined.” 

“We can’t all be unyieldingly pessimistic,” Thor pointed out, stroking Loki’s cock a few times and then reaching up to pinch his nipple again, for good measure. He moved further down his body, and Loki shivered, but braved on. 

“Yes, that’s right, my pessimism versus your optimism. You always rebuff me when I try and bring some realism to your worldview instead of pausing to consider whether I’m right or not. And I usually am, by the way,” he sighed. “But I’ll get to that.” 

“I’m sure you will,” Thor said, looking up at him before he licked up Loki’s cock, messy. He moved Loki’s leg a little, putting it over his shoulder and settling in between his thighs (where he quite frankly belonged). 

Loki shuddered with pleasure at the sight, truly in his prime. “Your idealism,” he continued. “It’s impractical, and a weakness someone less charitable than I could easily exploit,” he said, as if he hadn’t exploited it a thousand times. “You refuse to listen to reason, due both to arrogance and naivety. It’s a dangerous combination — not that I care whether you bring about your own ruination or not. _I_ just don’t want to be involved.” 

“This truly is itemised, isn’t it?” Thor remarked, propping himself up on his elbows and pouring some oil out onto his fingers. “I would be impressed if I were surprised,” he added, pressing one finger into Loki’s entrance and taking his cock into his mouth at the same time, damn him. Loki spread his legs as best he could, his back arching up again. 

“Of course it is,” he said, his voice mostly steady, but starting to falter. “I’ve had a lot of time to think about this. But this is more general, of course — I can switch to the specific list of instances, if you’d rather.” Thor just hummed around him, sliding his finger in further, searching out his prostate easily and taking his cock just as well. He was, in truth, absurdly skilled in all areas of lovemaking — not that Loki would ever tell him as much. And it was wonderful, because Thor couldn’t even speak to defend himself. Loki felt absolute bliss, moaning softly. “I’ll stick with this for now. I’ve got more material,” he assured him. “What have I covered so far — arrogance and idealism. Onto your stubbornness, which stems from the first two, but mainly from your arrogance. It is impossible for you to see reason, but even when you do, you are resolute to have things your way. You’re too proud to do anything otherwise.” Loki knew that Thor wasn’t always proud — at least, he’d been humbled in recent years, preferring to live happily than so obnoxiously. He didn’t protest more than pressing against Loki’s prostate again, which was still sensitive from their tryst from before Thor had gone off to spar. 

Loki’s body reacted well, arching up again as a shiver tore through him, his cock twitching in Thor’s mouth. He was determined to win, though, and so continued. “As a result,” he said, his voice just ever so slightly rougher, “you allow those who care about you to fall by the wayside. You become too consumed with your goals to see anything else.” 

Thor simply looked up at Loki through his lashes, adding a second finger and tightening his lips around him, damn him. 

“You refuse to listen to anyone,” Loki continued, his voice growing strained. “No matter whose worries, whose concerns, you never listen, and you never learn from the past — my next point. You trust me even when I’ve betrayed you a thousand times,” Loki gasped, then regained his composure and cleared his throat, moving a hand down to tangle in Thor’s hair. “You forgive grudges so easily and repeat your same mistakes over and over again, without a care for how it’s impacted you in the past. It’s ridiculous.” 

That was true, and Thor certainly knew it, although Loki couldn’t be sure what it really said about either of them. Thor hummed around Loki, bobbing his head up and down, and pulled off after a moment, his lips red and spit-slick. He didn’t remove his fingers just yet, but in fact crooked them just so inside of Loki again. The sight of him was very nearly better than the sensation, and Loki sighed, moving a hand down to thumb the corner of that red mouth. “You’re altogether too trusting,” he added. “Not just with me. With anyone. You're lucky that all I want is your attention and nothing else; someone else might not have such kind motives.” 

“Your motives are hardly innocent,” Thor pointed out, adding a third finger easily, working Loki back open. 

“They could be a lot worse,” Loki breathed, closing his eyes for a moment so he could grind his hips down onto Thor’s fingers, wanting more even though he knew he’d regret it. “Yes, I want to wreck your life and make your world revolve around me alone, yes, I want to make it so you never even think about anyone else in any capacity at all, but at least I’m not in it for the throne or something.” 

“All you ever need do is ask, you know,” Thor said, spreading his angling his fingers in the way he’d by now learned drove Loki mad. “It’s all you’ve ever needed to do.” 

Loki made a high, harsh noise, his body shaking for a moment, but he pressed on, determined. “And give you the satisfaction? Never,” he breathed. “You’ve got a competitive streak wider even than mine. Another of your faults.” 

“I concede that,” Thor said, grinning, and made the same movement again, clearly also determined.

“And you give into me to easily,” Loki went on, his voice full-on shaking then. “It’s too easy to exploit you. I’ve been trying to toughen you up over the years but it hasn’t seemed to have worked — you’ve just wasted my time.” 

“Which is it, brother? Do you want me wrapped around your finger, obeying you without question, or to resist your never-ending attempts at manipulation and exploitation?” Thor asked, drawing his fingers out after another moment, slow and teasing.

Loki faltered for a moment, distracted by the sudden loss, but gathered his wits about him. “I want to break you down,” he said finally, his eyes slipping closed. “You could only resist my attempts for so long, but I’ve succeeded, haven’t I? You’re mine. It’s so much less fun that you’re giving yourself over willingly.” 

“Then perhaps I’ll resist you, after this,” Thor mused, as if he ever _could_ , as if Loki would _let him_. He straightened up and manhandled Loki onto his side, holding one of his legs in the air. He pressed the head of his bare cock to Loki’s entrance, but didn’t press in just yet. 

“You wouldn’t be able to,” Loki said, his breath going shallow and his eyes snapping open again. “That’s another — you're terrible at bluffing,” he said, trying and failing to keep his hips still, attempting to grind down and take him in. 

“You have a terrible habit of underestimating me, brother,” Thor said, sliding in quickly, catching Loki entirely off guard. 

“Fuck — this is about your faults, not mine,” Loki gasped, pleasure-pain running through his body and making him go wordless for just a moment. 

“Nothing else to say?” Thor asked, drawing all the way out and thrusting back in, then staying there, kindly letting Loki adjust to the fullness. 

“You wish,” Loki moaned, his hands grabbing for the sheets, Thor, anything. “I’ve — plenty more. You’re — I know you’re very dumb, but you play it up for your idiotic friends sometimes, which is obnoxious.” 

“Do I?” Thor asked, clearly not even paying attention, and thrust in and out a few more times. 

“You do,” Loki nodded, adjusting and catching his breath again. This was manageable — he would win, obviously. “It’s embarrassing to watch.” 

“Is it?” Thor asked, laughing, and thrust into him particularly hard. “Or is it just that you’ve run out of grievances?” he wondered. 

“There’s a lifetime more,” Loki gasped, needing to take another moment to breathe, feeling overstimulated and overwhelmed. 

Thor had learned something, evidently — he took advantage of Loki’s weakness as quickly as he recognised it. He pulled out and rolled Loki over, onto his knees, before he fucked back into him, grabbing Loki’s wrists so that Thor was holding most of his wait. The position pushed Thor’s cock deeper inside of him, but Loki could take it — Thor knew that. “Well? A lifetime, you said?” he prompted, starting to fuck into him at a relentless, brutal pace. 

Loki dropped his head, panting out harsh breaths for a moment before he could speak again. “Yes — yes — you are overall the _worst,_ ” he bit out. 

“Brother! You’ve become so much less — articulate!” Thor said, huffing a laugh, clearly enjoying himself. 

“I’m gathering my thoughts,” Loki managed to get out, but it was a weak defence. “Surely that’s permitted.” 

Thor rolled his hips, laughing again, and didn’t let up the pace. “Gather them quickly, brother, or you lose.” 

“You’re too sincere,” Loki gasped, even as his body trembled and his voice nearly gave out. “Wear your heart on — your sleeve —“ Thor thrusted particularly hard, changing the angle of his hips just slightly and tightening his grip on Loki’s wrists. 

“Go on, please,” he said, and Loki was too far gone to even be pleased that he sounded just as wrecked. 

“Risky,” Loki said by way of follow-up, unable to think of much else on that topic — or much else at all, really. If Thor hadn’t been holding him up, he’d no doubt be screaming into the pillow by then. “And — you’re such a _jock._ ” 

“Anything else?” Thor said, placing the hand that he wasn’t holding Loki up with flat on his back, undeniably possessive. 

Loki shuddered and moaned, arching back into the touch and the way Thor was fucking him, and tried to think. “Yes, there’s more — I hate how you — fuck, don’t stop — “ 

“You hate how I don’t stop? I should stop, then?” Thor asked, absolutely shit-eating, and halted his movements.

Loki could have _killed him_ — he moaned, loud and whiny and desperate, and thumped a hand against the bed. “I _yield_ ,” he gritted out after a moment. “ _Fuck me_ or I’ll _kill you_.” 

Thor laughed, boisterous and hearty, then began to fuck Loki in earnest — at last seemingly more determined to make him come than to tease. And oh, Loki really had a love-hate relationship with that laugh, but he was also about to lose his mind, so he didn’t have anything further to say — he just moaned and fucked himself back on Thor’s big cock as best he could. Thor swore under his breath, but didn’t let up, fucking Loki properly into the mattress. 

Loki finally came so hard he nearly whited out, back arching and moans going raw and even more desperate — Thor came almost simultaneously, which Loki would be smug about once his brain wasn’t quite so liquefied, and collapsed over him, panting. He supported his weight on his arms, though, polite as ever, and pulled out carefully before he rolled over beside Loki, resting his hands on his perfect stomach as he tried to catch his breath. “Good?” Thor asked after a few moments, managing to turn to Loki, who felt like he was dead or perhaps having an out of body experience. 

He’d certainly forgotten how to speak, but belatedly realised that Thor had, in fact, spoken to him, and moved slightly in an approximation of a nod. “I still hate you,” he gasped out after a moment, and brushed his damp hair away from his forehead.

"I know," Thor hummed, far too smug, and leaned in to kiss him again, stupidly affectionate. Loki loved every second of it. “And feel free to tell me all about it any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired/adapted from me and my girlfriend's wild nasty thorki rp. We love a mean slut


End file.
